


"...to love is what you have shown me"

by sylviewashere



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, I think this is the first polybusters fic here woah, Multi, OT4, also im taking requests hmu, its gon be a lot of fluff, polybusters - Freeform, so idk what to tag lmao, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of really short polybusters drabbles that are mainly going to be tumblr requests</p><p>I just really love polybusters</p><p>(message me on tumblr (holtzsexual) if you have a request!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. four idiots and a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon: "polybusters au where they adopt a child (bonus points if kevin becomes like an uncle to the kid)"

“Patty, she’s crying again. Please help,” Holtzmann pleaded as she bounced the small child in one arm and tried to adjust a proton pack with her free hand. 

“Holtzy, please don’t mess with dangerous shit while you’re holding our child.” 

Patty took the baby from her girlfriend’s care - or lack thereof - and started rocking her gently. “It’s okay, honey. Shh…” 

Holtzmann sighed, “Why does Baby Jillian Jr. like you more than me?”

“Okay, one, her name is not Jillian Jr.,” Abby interrupted their conversation from the table, looking up from her research. “Two, you’re holding her near dangerous equipment, and I don’t think that’s healthy for her. Three, Patty’s just a natural with kids. Especially little Rosie.” 

“Those are all true,” Erin chimed in from her seat across from Abby. “Except, even as amazing as Patty is with her, her favorite is still-”

“Hey, girls!” Kevin grinned as he came up the stairs, takeout in hand. “I brought lunch!” 

Baby Rosie started whining again, fighting to get to Kevin. 

“Speak of the devil,” Holtzmann smirked. 

Kevin handed Abby the food before scooping up Rosie from Patty’s arms. “Hi, little one! Did you miss your Uncle Kev?” 

Rosie cooed and giggled, which made all of the girls sigh. 

“Guys,” Erin said, “why does our own child like Kevin better than us?”

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Holtzmann finally answered. “Probably because we expose her to a dangerous environment. Who even let us have a kid around here?” 

“Alright, this shit is too weird,” Abby stood up. “We need to stop pretending Kevin’s niece is our kid and accept that we can’t have a kid around here. Jesus Christ. This was a weird day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a baby should not be exposed to the ghostbusters environment smh


	2. date night with holtzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon: "polybusters picnic smooches pls?"
> 
> honestly this is so fluffy

“Jillian Holtzmann, please tell us where we’re going blindfolded,” Erin said, stumbling as she adjusted to the sudden slope in front of her. 

“Wait, we were supposed to keep the blindfold on? I took mine off five minutes ago.” Abby grabbed Erin’s hand and helped her up the grassy hill. 

The four girlfriends all insisted on having date nights every weekend, and they took turns arranging them. This weekend was Holtzmann’s turn. She had insisted on taking the girls to one of her favorite spots - although none of them knew where the hell they were. Even Patty didn’t know. But that was partially because she was blindfolded, hand in hand with Holtzmann. 

“In retrospect, it was probably good that Abby took off her blindfold. I can only lead so many girlfriends,” Holtzmann grinned. 

“Can I take this thing off yet, Holtzy?” Patty complained. 

“Take about five more steps and you can. Er, well it’s five steps for me. About two for you,” Holtzmann let go of Patty’s hand and smiled as she watched Abby lead Erin to her surprise. 

Abby’s face lit up when she saw the view. “Erin, babe, take off your blindfold. Jill’s really outdone herself this time.” 

“She really has,” Patty added, wrapping her arm around Holtzmann. 

Erin fumbled with her blindfold for a second before turning to Abby, pouting. “Abby. Help. The knot is too tight.” 

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” Holtzmann smirked

“HOLTZMANN.” 

“Please, Holtzmann, you’re one to talk,” Abby rolled her eyes. Only Erin heard her mutter, “I swear she forgets what a bottom she is.”

Patty and Holtzmann clutched onto each other laughed as Abby undid the knot, throwing the blindfold to the side. “Thank you, Abby. Did I ever tell you you’re my favorite?” 

“Hey,” Patty crossed her arms over her chest. “Get over here and I’ll remind you who’s really your favorite.” 

Erin squinted as her eyes adjusted to the sun. Abby was right, Holtzmann had outdone herself. A picture perfect picnic was set out on the grass. She even brought everyone’s favorite sandwiches, Erin noticed. 

Patty was already seated on the checkered blanket, reaching for the picnic basket. Abby dragged Erin down to sit with them as Holtzmann raised a can of Pepsi she had produced from the basket. 

“I would like to propose a toast,” she started. “To my three amazing girlfriends. I’m sorry last time it was my turn to arrange our date I got us banned from that restaurant-”

“Don’t talk about it,” Patty groaned. “We get it, Holtzy. You’re sappy and cute. Now come and sit with us.” 

Holtzmann mumbled something about the rest of them being cuter, but it was muffled as Patty pulled her in for a kiss. Abby made a fake gagging noise and Erin snickered. “Alright girls, let’s eat!” 

~~~~

“Jill, ya really did good this time,” Abby whispered, kissing Holtzmann softly. 

They had all finished eating and were sprawled out on the picnic blanket together, cuddling and kissing. Holtzmann kissed Abby back and looked to her other side where Erin was cuddled into Patty’s side. Patty had her lips to Erin’s temple while her hand was stroking her hair lightly. Holtzmann scooted closer to Erin, grabbing Abby’s hand and pulling her closer as well. She felt Patty’s hand nudge against her’s over Erin and their fingers laced together. 

“Yeah,” Holtzmann sighed. “You guys are worth it. You’re worth everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got so sappy in the last part oh well


	3. "I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon: "Can I get a fic about them all going furniture shopping together?? Like... To furnish their empty fire house??"
> 
> sorry this one took a couple days! I had gotten busy with school stuff but here it is!
> 
> I had fun with this one (also I just looked and it's longer than the first two combined...)

“Alright, gals,” Holtzmann rubbed her hands together, “Welcome to my personal favorite place in the world. Other than in bed with you guys. But this is a close second.”

The Ghostbusters had decided that their new home/headquarters needed some sprucing up. They had all agreed that it was easiest to move in to the third floor of the firehouse, since they all wanted to live together anyway. They had a huge shared bed, courtesy of Holtzmann’s innovating, but that was about it. The girls all agreed to take a day off and go shopping together. So, they all piled into the Ecto-1, and Holtzmann insisted that she knew “where to find all the good shit.”

Apparently, Holtzmann frequented an old thrift store that even Patty didn’t know about. When asked how she knew about it she shrugged and replied, “I came here a lot as a kid. Get a lot of my clothes here nowadays.”

“You mean you get clothes from somewhere other than _our_ closets?” Abby teased.

“Well, I didn’t walk around naked before I met all of you. Usually,” Holtzmann answered, leading them into the store. “I also find parts here sometimes. They’re better quality than the dumpsters...usually.”

The other three were actually quite impressed with the store. They all wandered off on their own and occasionally called out to the rest of them to look at what they had found. Patty found a lot of nice bookshelves and practically cried when she saw the huge selection of used books. Abby even found a book about local hauntings that she had never been able to find a physical copy of.

“Hey, girls.” Abby and Patty turned to Erin who was dusting off a pullout couch. “This is really cheap, and I think that it may be in our best interest to have a back-up bed. You know, if one of us gets sick or something. Plus it’s pretty comfy.”

“That’s a great idea, babe!” Patty checked the tag on the sofa. “But I think I can get it for even cheaper. Let me go talk to the manager and see if I can bargain.”

As she ran off, Abby sat on the couch and muttered, “I don’t think you usually bargain at thrift stores but okay.”

“I’ve been to stores that you can,” Erin said, taking a seat next to her girlfriend. “This will be great! With this, those bookshelves, and those tables we found, we’ve got a nice living room going!”

“I’m sure there are some other things around here too. Little knick-knacks, ya know? Jill always tried to get me to come here, but I never would. It’s really cool. Every time she came back from this place though, she’d end up with a bunch of useless crap. So I made her stop.”

Erin chuckled at the thought and then paused. Abby raised an eyebrow in question. “Wait, have you _seen_ her since we came in?”

“Who?”

“Holtzmann.”

“Yeah, I just - wait no that was a Justin Bieber impersonator. Oh God, where did she - Patty!”

“Guess what? I got this couch for ten bucks less! Man, that guy was a hardass, but I got ‘em in the end.”

“That’s amazing, babe,” Erin stood up and grabbed Patty’s arm, “but have you seen Holtzmann?”

“I thought maybe y’all went to find her after I left. I saw some chick who was wearing a Hillary Clinton lady-blazer that kind of looked like Holtzy, but it wasn’t her. Or Hillary Clinton.”

“We have to find her. If we don’t, she’s going to buy everything that does not have a purpose,” Abby explained.

“Hey, ladies!” Abby, Patty, and Erin all jumped at the sudden voice.

“Jillian Holtzmann, what is in that large box?” Erin asked, staring at the huge box Holtzmann was holding. All of them took notice of the grin on their girlfriend’s face.

“What? Full named already? You didn’t even see what I bought!”

“You’ve already bought it,” Patty crossed her arms. “I thought we agreed that we had to agree on our purchases, Holtzy.”

“It’s no big deal, I promise. They sold me the whole box for, like, five bucks. They just have boxes of random shit lying around! Can you believe it? There could be, like, pirate treasure or a frozen head in here.”

“Wait,” Abby stopped her. “Do you _know_ what’s in the box?”

“Well-”

“You did not just buy a random box of stuff without looking at it,” Erin groaned. “Please. Please tell me you did not. There’s going to be something weird or gross or illegal in there I just know it.”

“Calm your breasts-”

“Don’t say breasts.”

“Tits. Boobs. Fat sacks. My favorite pillows. Calm them. I looked in the box and there’s some cool stuff in here! None of it illegal I promise. Let’s go home, and I’ll show you!”

Holtzmann’s girlfriends looked at each other and sighed. They couldn’t say no to her.

~~~~

A few days later, the girls were all lounging on their couch, watching the news. Erin nudged Holtzmann and commented, “You know, I thought you were crazy when you bought that box of stuff. But now, looking at the weird abstract statue of a naked woman in the corner of the room, I _know_ you were crazy.”

“Yeah,” Patty said. “And the creepy alien portrait in the bathroom ain’t exactly my favorite either.”

“What about the magnets on the fridge that look like cat butts? Like, we don’t even put anything on the fridge, Jill,” Abby added.

Holtzmann looked at all of them and pouted, scooting away from them and crossing her arms. “You guys just don’t appreciate art.”

The other three sighed and all kissed Holtzmann in different spots. “Of course we appreciate art, baby,” Patty said, pulling Holtzmann back toward them. “Just not when it’s creepy as hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the time of posting this, I have two uncompleted prompts to do so if you send me a request (which I still encourage!!) it may take me a day or two to get around to it. Thank you guys so much for the prompts!


	4. tfw your girlfriends are all science nerds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon: "Patty centric, she feels left out (new to the group, only non-scientist, etc.) and the girls work to remind her how much they need/love/adore her"
> 
> this would have been longer but writing sad patty makes me sad

“Jillian Marie Holtzmann! Put that thing down right now! Unless you want to blow up the whole block!” Abby yelled, jabbing her finger in Holtzmann’s direction. 

“Darnit, Abs! You’ve foiled my plan!” Holtzmann said, grinning, trying to swing the device out of Abby’s reach, but she was intercepted by Erin. 

“Nice try,” Erin smirked, holding it above her head so Holtzmann couldn’t grab it again. 

Patty glanced up from the array of books in front of her. She smiled fondly as her girlfriends ran around the second floor of headquarters, waving devices she could have never dreamed of building around. 

“Hey, girls,” Abby called from one of the workbenches. “Could you take a look at this and help me figure out why it’s not working properly?” 

The other three all left what they were doing and gathered around Abby. Patty wasn’t even sure why she walked over. She couldn’t help with any of the technical science things that her girlfriends could. Holtzmann and Erin both fussed over the machine, giving suggestions on how to fix it. Patty slowly backed away and went back to flipping through her books. Erin noticed Patty sulk away and came over to her, sitting next to her and resting her chin on Patty’s shoulder. “Something wrong?” 

Patty waved her hand dismissively, and Erin didn’t push her. She did continue to watch Patty research the city and eventually chimed in again. “You know, you’re no less important to the team just because science isn’t your forte, Patty.” 

“Yeah, imagine if all of us were building insanely dangerous weapons,” Holtzmann slid into the booth, casually crawling to sit on Patty’s lap. “We’d be causing way too much trouble.” 

“That’s not very encouraging, Holtzmann,” Abby said, scooting in next to Patty as well. “But, what Holtzy is trying to convey is that we think you’re amazing and smart and beautiful and…I forgot where I was going with this.” 

Patty laughed at Abby’s attempt to be sentimental. “Thank you, babe. I don’t know, sometimes I just look at you guys working and I’m like, ‘I wish I could help’, y’know?” 

“But you do help!” Erin said, nudging Patty with her shoulder. “I mean, just look at the mess-I mean progress-you’ve made with all these books!” 

“Yeah, these books are starting to look like my notes for weapons,” Holtzmann commented, scanning Patty’s annotations. Patty slowly nodded and wrapped her arms around Holtzmann’s waist. 

Abby wrapped her arm around Patty and kissed her softly on the cheek. “The point is, you’re super important to us. Both as a team and as our girlfriend. Okay?”

Patty looked at all of her girlfriends and grinned. “Okay, yeah, I’m pretty great. And pretty lucky to have you nerds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have another request coming soon I promise


	5. splish splash they were takin' a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon: "polybusters taking a bath together (make it fluffy not smutty please)"
> 
> so technically not all of them are in the bath but lbr who has a bathtub that big (I'm lying my house has one that big)

Patty looked up from her book as she heard a loud groan from the booth across from her. She saw Erin ready to bang her head on the table and quickly said, “Woah, woah, woah, baby. We’ve been over this. You can’t solve your problems by banging your head on the table.” 

Erin sighed, “I swear it helps sometimes. I just can’t figure out...ugh.” 

Erin had been working on some physics thing - which Patty tried to listen to and understand, but she gave up on that quickly - for about a week straight. Abby told Holtzmann and Patty that it was easiest to leave her alone and let her work. Holtzmann agreed to not annoy her to the degree she usually did, but Patty stayed with Erin while she worked. She didn’t want her to drive herself crazy with this. 

Patty smiled sympathetically. “It doesn’t help to do damage to that pretty brain of yours, so chill for a sec. You’ve been working for a while. Maybe you should take a break and relax, babygirl.” 

“Patty, if I walk away, I won’t want to come back to it, and I’ll never finish it,” Erin mumbled quickly, running her hand through her hair. She let her hand fall back to the table, effectively knocking over her coffee. “Fuck! Again? Really?”

Thankfully, it was almost empty. But after cleaning up the small mess with the first thing she could find (a dirty tee shirt Holtzmann had left on the table), Erin gave in to Patty’s suggestion. “Fine, I’ll take this as a sign from the universe that I need to take a break.”

“Alright! Come with me,” Patty said, standing up and reaching out her hand to Erin. 

“Why?” Erin took Patty’s hand and instinctively laced their fingers together, causing Patty to smile.

“You’re gonna come take a relaxing bath,” Patty said, leading Erin to the shared bathroom. “It always helps me when I’m stressed.” 

“I didn’t think the bathtub even worked, honestly,” Erin laughed, as Patty opened the door, releasing Erin’s hand. “Does anyone even use - oh god!” 

“Yes, Erin, we do, in fact, use the bathtub,” Abby answered snarkily, as she was currently surrounded by bubbles in the huge tub, holding a book in one hand and leaning her other arm against the edge of the tub. “We also tend to knock, but I guess that’s an outdated concept. Erin, stop covering your eyes, babe, you’ve seen me naked before, Jesus Christ.” 

“Sorry, Abs.” Patty rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. “I thought you had gone to get lunch with Holtzy. Didn’t think anyone else was here. But since you are here, would you tell Erin that she needs to relax for like, one second?”

Abby tossed her book on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. “Erin, when was the last time you slept.” 

“I’m not Holtzmann, I do sleep when I’m working on something.” 

“Good point. Ate?” 

“I ate lunch yesterday, but Holtz said she’d get me something for lunch today. I’ll eat then, I promise.” 

“Okay, good,” Abby nodded. “What about bathed?” 

Erin squirmed. “Uh, well.” 

Patty shook her head. “Girl, I swear your stress stresses  _ me _ out.” Patty turned to address Abby. “I told her she needed to relax in the bathtub, so that’s why we’re here. But I guess that plan’s out of the picture for the moment.”

“Nonsense!” Abby said enthusiastically. “Get in, Er-bear. There’s plenty of room in here.” 

Erin, who was already blushing from walking in on Abby earlier was now redder. “I-but-with you?”

Abby scoffed. “Erin. You’re acting like you’ve never seen me naked before. Need I remind you that just last night-” 

“No, no! I remember!” Erin laughed. “Fine, I’ll get in.” 

Patty sat on the edge of the counter, casually chatting with Abby about her book as Erin undressed. Erin started to fold her sweatshirt (which actually belonged to Abby) until it was snatched out of her hand. “Girl, I swear to god. Just get in!” 

Patty tossed the sweatshirt aside and pulled Erin to the tub. Erin noticed both Patty and Abby not so subtly admiring her and her blushed deepened as she stepped into the now lukewarm water. She sighed as she lowered herself into the water, jumping a little when she felt hands pulling her backwards. She looked over her shoulder and smiled softly as she relaxed, leaning backwards on Abby. Abby wrapped her arms around Erin and sighed softly. “You’ve been working really hard. You deserve this, ya know.” 

Erin didn’t respond, but closed her eyes slowly as Abby tapped her fingers on Erin’s stomach lightly. Patty pulled up the legs of her pants and put her legs in the water, nudging Erin’s leg with her foot. “You asleep, baby?” 

Erin hummed but didn’t bother opening her eyes. Abby and Patty continued talking in whispers while Erin started dozing off. Erin’s peace and quiet was disturbed when they heard a loud door slam and the chipper singing of her only missing girlfriend. “Honeys, I’m home! Darlings? Angels? Where are you guys?” 

“Bathroom, Holtzy!” Patty called out. 

They heard something drop heavily, probably their lunch, and footsteps come loudly toward the bathroom. Holtzmann skidded to a stop and almost crashed into a wall. Abby muffled a laugh as Holtzmann strode into the bathroom. 

“Well, ladies, I’m very disappointed in you.” The others looked at each other with raised eyebrows but knew it was easier to let Holtzmann finish. 

“I leave the house for less than an hour...”  Holtzmann started shedding her jacket as she spoke. 

“And I come back to find you three having a wild party without me.” She pulled her shirt over her head. 

“And frankly,” She kicked off her boots and started shoving her pants and boxers off. “I am ashamed.” 

“You done, Jills?” Abby said, trying not to laugh at how dramatic Holtzmann liked to be. 

“I was going to continue,” Holtzmann grinned, “but I’d rather get in on this action.” 

Patty could see that Holtzmann was about to try to dive into the tub, but stopped that disaster from happening. Holtzmann pouted but got in the tub without injuring anyone, sitting opposite from Erin and Abby, her legs unabashedly spread open. Erin noticed this immediately and her blush returned. Patty started releasing Holtzmann’s hair from its thousands of bobby pins as Abby grumbled, “This bathtub isn’t meant for this many people.” 

Holtzmann got the look in her eyes that she got when she had a horrible idea. “I can make a bigger one.”

“Holtzmann, no,” Erin warned.

“No, I can make it work and make it so all of us can fit! Then Patty doesn’t have to sit on the edge!” The girls could see Holtzmann making plans already in her head. 

“Nu-uh, baby. Sharin’ a bath is like a community pool. That’s nasty.” 

“Patty, you’ve had sex with all of us, I don’t think you’d get any more germs than you have already,” Abby argued. “But it’s still a bad idea, Holtz. You know nothing about plumbing.”

“Details, details,” Holtzmann waved her hand dismissively. 

They all had a feeling they knew what Holtzmann was sketching up plans for that night.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patty being against taking baths with the girls is based off that one interview where Leslie says she doesn't like pools because it's "booty water" and I was tempted to quote that directly but I didn't


	6. lady killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon: " I think it would be funny/cute if you did one where the other three get ridiculously distracted when Holtz wears her crop top(the green one). like they run into stuff, drop things, and stop mid sentence. and Holtz is just doing her Holtzy thing so she doesn't notice, just picks up what they, drop kisses there forehead after they bump it on something, and asks if they're all right."
> 
> this took a while ahh I'm sorry school just started 
> 
> also this chapter has implied smut but no actual smut

“Has anyone seen my overalls?” 

Holtzmann was currently looking through various piles of clothes, which were scattered around the floor, much to Erin’s dismay. Abby glanced up from her laptop and squinted at her girlfriend. “Jillian, where are your pants?”

Holtzmann stopped her rummaging and glanced down at her legs. “Just thought I would full Porky Pig it today.” 

“Porky Pig didn’t wear boxers. With ghosts on them,” Abby pointed out, trying not to be distracted by Holtzmann’s choice of dress - or lack thereof. 

“Half Porky Piggin’ it,” Holtzmann shrugged. “I was banking on finding my overalls so I haven’t bothered with pants yet. So, have you seen my overalls?”

“Not sure. But Erin took some clothes to wash them, so that’s probably where they are,” Abby replied, not taking her eyes off Holtzmann. 

Holtzmann groaned. “I’ll just wear something else then.” 

She began removing her green crop top until Abby stopped her. “Woah, woah, slow your roll there. I think you should, ah, keep the crop top. Even if you had like an outfit planned or something. You should definitely reconsider.” 

Holtzmann smirked and padded over to Abby. “Hmm, I think I may need some convincing, Dr. Yates.” 

Abby slammed her laptop shut and pulled Holtzmann into her lap. “I think I can manage that, Jillian.” 

Abby grazed her hands across the expanse of Holtzmann’s stomach that was exposed, and Holtzmann slung her arms over Abby’s shoulders, leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

_ Today is going to be a good day,  _ Holtzmann thought, sighing into the kiss. 

~~~~

Erin mumbled to herself as she scribbled down an equation on her white board. She fidgeted with the sleeve of her (actually Patty’s) sweatshirt as she heard a soft humming and footsteps behind her.  _ Don’t give in, Gilbert. She’ll just distract you. _

“You busy?” 

Erin recognized Holtzmann’s tone, knowing that if she turned around to face her that there would be some reason to be distracted. She answered without turning around. “Somewhat. It’s nothing important. Just a little side work.” 

“Cool beans,” Holtzmann said casually, making her way to her workbench. 

Erin glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend while her back was turned. She bit her lip when she saw that Holtzmann was wearing her crop top and a pair of black skinny jeans Patty had bought for her last week. Holtzmann’s hair was messed up, missing quite a few of her normal amount of bobby pins, leaving the back of it more wild than usual. Erin concluded that Holtzmann must have been with Abby before coming down to the lab, as Patty had left to run some errands. Holtzmann turned around and caught Erin’s eye. 

“Something wrong, Err?” Holtzmann smirked. 

Erin mumbled incoherently, turned back towards her board, dropping her marker. She bent over quickly to grab it, successfully banging her head against the board. “Dang it. Why do I always do that…” 

Erin stood back up, rubbing her head. She jumped when she noticed Holtzmann had seemingly teleported in front of her. “You okay, darlin’?” 

Erin felt a throb that definitely was not in her head area. “Yeah, um, I’m….yeah.”

Holtzmann placed a kiss on Erin’s head and walked back towards the workbench. She smiled when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips on her neck. 

_ Two down, one to go.  _ Holtzmann bit her lip as Erin creeped her hands up Holtzmann’s shirt. 

~~~~

Patty fumbled with the door, as she balanced bags of groceries. She bumped it open with her hip, and grinned as Kevin greeted her. “Hello, Patty! The girls have been really noisy while you were gone. Something about it being hot. Should I call an air conditioning company?” 

Patty paused and sighed knowingly. “No, Kev, I don’t think we’ll need that. I’ll go check on them, alright?” 

Kevin gave her a thumbs up as Patty ascended the steps, wondering what sort of trouble her girlfriends had gotten into. She heard music and knew that meant Holtzmann was working, so she called out for her before she reached the second floor. 

“Holtzy! Sugar, I’m back! Will you help me put these-” 

She paused as she caught sight of Holtzmann dancing, music blaring in the background. Patty didn’t even take note of what song it was. She was too busy watching Holtzmann roll her hips to the rhythm, her shirt riding up higher than should be legal. She barely noticed how long she had been staring until she accidentally dropped one of the bags of groceries. “Shit!” 

Holtzmann jerked her head around, finally aware of Patty’s presence. She laughed and ran over to help Patty pick up the scattered food. Once it was safely in the bag again - Patty thanked god that she didn’t drop the eggs this time - she shoved everything on the counter. 

“Hi, babe,” Holtzmann craned her neck up slightly, standing on her toes as a signal for Patty to give her a kiss. And who was Patty to deny her? 

“Hey, baby,” Patty grinned. “So, what have you been up to? Kevin said that it’s been hella noisy since I left.” 

“Hmm,” Holtzmann pretended to think, stroking her chin. “I can’t imagine what he could have heard.”

“Uh-huh. And I can’t imagine why your hair would be almost completely out of it’s bobby pins. Or why you have a stupid grin on your face. Or why your jeans are still unzipped and unbuttoned.” 

“Easy. I was using the bathroom and got attacked by a ghost. It undid my hair, and I valiantly fought it off.” 

Patty rolled her eyes. “I swear, I gotta take that crop top away from you. Something about it drives everyone in this house crazy.” 

“Everyone?” Holtzmann repeated, leaning closer to Patty. 

“Nuh-uh, Holtzy,” Patty pushed her back playfully. “Down girl. I think you’ve had your fair share today.” 

“I still have no clue what you’re talking about,” Holtzmann said innocently. 

“Erin is literally still half dressed on the couch,” Patty gestured to the couch, where Erin was curled up, head in Abby’s lap, fast asleep. 

Abby looked up from her laptop. “Well, Jillian, apparently your limit for today is sex with only two out of three girlfriends.” 

“For right now,” Patty smirked, eyeing Holtzmann up and down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more request to fill right now, and hopefully it'll be done this weekend but I can't guarantee anything right now. 
> 
> I will still take requests, but now that school has started, that takes priority (not my first choice but anyway). So I promise if you request something, it will happen. But it may take a week or more. 
> 
> Thank you guys for ready and being patient with me! <3


	7. There is no need to fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon: "Patty comes out as a trans girl to the team, and the others love her and tell her how happy they are they know now cause it means she really loves and trusts her girlfriends. They celebrate with a dance party"
> 
> I was really happy when I got this prompt so I hope I did it justice because it ended up kind of short
> 
> ((also note, I am writing this from a cis perspective so I did not go into as much detail of Patty's thoughts as I wish I could have, but as a person with no experience being trans, I didn't want to not do it justice))

Patty paced the second floor of headquarters nervously, whispering little bouts of motivation to herself. 

“Come on, Patty. You can do this. They’re your girlfriends. You’ll be okay.” 

Patty had asked Erin, Abby and Holtzmann to meet her in the lab for an important meeting at 1:00, and it was 1:13. Nobody was there, which only made Patty more hesitant.  _ Maybe I’ll try another time… _

“Paaaaaaaatty!” Patty perked up as she heard Holtzmann’s voice enter the building. “Honey, we’re home!” 

Holtzmann bounded up the stairs to Patty, leaving Erin and Abby, lugging bags of take out. 

“Sorry we took so long, Patty,” Abby apologized, setting food on the clear counter. “So, why are we having a meeting? More bad P.R.?” 

“No, nothing like that,” Patty said, sitting down across from Erin. Holtzmann jumped onto the seat next to her. “I just have something important I need to tell y’all.” 

Erin caught the seriousness in Patty’s voice and leaned in closer. Abby gestured for her to go on. 

Patty took a deep breath. 

“I’m trans.” 

There was a pause. 

Holtzmann, as usual, broke the silence. “Kinda knew that already, Pats.” 

“What?” Patty did a double take, staring at Holtzmann skeptically. Erin and Abby stared at her too. 

“Your phone has a reminder to get your hormones. You let me use your phone to take pictures of that stray cat a few weeks ago and it buzzed.” 

“And you didn’t ask me about it?” Patty wasn’t angry, she was just shocked at Holtzmann’s nonchalant attitude about the whole situation. 

“Nah,” Holtzmann waved her hand. “I didn’t want to pressure you. I figured that you would tell us when you were ready. I didn’t tell anyone. Except that stray cat.” 

“Patty,” Abby interrupted. “This doesn’t change anything about how much we love you.” 

“Abby is right,” Erin added, reaching across the table to hold Patty’s hand. “Nothing could ever change how much you mean to us.” 

Patty just took in all three of them smiling at her. She grinned back, trying to ignore the part of her that wanted to cry tears of joy. If she ever lost these three, she wasn’t sure what she would do. 

Holtzmann noticed Patty’s expression and pushed her playfully. “Hey, don’t get the water works on us. You know what I wanted to do when I came out, but I didn’t get to do it?”

“What?” Patty was almost afraid to ask. 

“Dance party!” Holtzmann sang, dashing over to her speaker and whipping out her phone. “Would ‘I’m Coming Out’ by Diana Ross be too on the nose? Or?” 

Patty laughed along with Erin and Abby. 

“You know what Holtzy? Play that shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all the prompts I had up to this point filled! Feel free to request more, they may take some time though, so thank you for being patient, and of course for reading :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> (send requests to holtzsexual on tumblr or comment with them!)


End file.
